


Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floriography, Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince is a romantic nerd, inspired by ask-prinxiety, technically a 5+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Anxiety is receiving flowers from a secret admirer, but little does he know that each flower has a secret meaning...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this post](https://ask-prinxiety.tumblr.com/post/158525293593/what-did-he-give-you) by [ ask-prinxiety](https://ask-prinxiety.tumblr.com) aka one of my favorite askblogs

It started with a pansy.

For the record, Anxiety had no idea how his secret admirer got a pansy. All he knew is that one moment, he was sitting on the table, staring up at the roof and internally screaming at how small and insignificant he was in the grand scheme of the emotionless void that is time. The next moment, he looked down, and there was a single pansy sitting next to him.

He slipped his headphones off, but heard nothing. Anxiety had no idea how long the flower had been there. He had a tendency to forget about something as meaningless as time when he had his staring matches with the roof. With a slight frown on his face, Anxiety gently picked the pansy up, holding it like it was made of glass as he brought it to his nose. While lovely, he didn’t exactly understand why it was there. 

He ended up keeping it, when no one appeared to claim it back after an hour. He put it in a small glass of water, and, though he’d never admit it, whenever he saw it in his room, he smiled. Just a little.

 

A few weeks later, it was daisies.

They had organised a Disney marathon - all of the personas, as a way of bonding. Prince had arrived last, which was unusual. After they had settled into the movie, Logan and Morality shot strange looks between them. Logan especially. He seemed to be trying to have a conversation with Roman, but only through his eyes. Anxiety merely tried to focus on the movie, and not the fact that there wasn't actually that much space between him and Princey due to how crowded the couch was. It wasn’t easy. His thoughts had been tending towards the regal persona even when he wasn’t around. Having him this close? Anxiety might as well have given up.

It wasn't until everyone else had gone to bed that Anxiety realised why they had been staring. After reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, he found a flower crown of white daisies. He set it on his desk, a confused look in his face as he realised the most likely suspect. Roman. He had been the last to arrive.

He quickly dismissed the thought. It was probably Thomas’ mischievous side, Pranks, playing getting up to their usual tricks again. They had been pretty active recently, and making Anxiety (and the others, he wasn’t the only victim,) look like an idiot was their MO. And he had seen the amused look Pranks shot him during the movie. And Prince had no reason to give him flowers. The only time he ever gave anyone flowers was when he was in love, and it was usually accompanied by some dumb, grand gesture. There was no way that Roman could ever be in love with him.

 

The forget-me-nots were the ones that surprised him the most. 

Not because he was getting flowers again, but because they seemed to have just… appeared out of nowhere. Then again, he had been a little preoccupied the night before. 

Anxiety had managed to eat far too much food. It happened, sometimes, when they saw movies together. His stomach did not take kindly to such treatment, and he subsequently found himself hunched over the toilet bowl for most of the night. Morality ended up keeping an eye on him while Riman got a glass of water, and later, made toast when Anxiety felt well enough to eat something.

No one could blame him for not noticing the pretty blue flowers scattered about his room, really. Besides, Princey and Dad had blocked his vision when they led him to bed anyway. 

But in the morning, when he finally woke up? He definitely noticed. There was one on his nightstand, and one on every shelf, three on his desk. There were even a few hidden in his closet, and resting atop his guitar case. He gathered all the little flowers up, taking them with him when he went to the kitchen to put them in some water. 

“Who are they from?” Anxiety jumped, startled by Logan, and subsequently shrugged.

“They were all around my room when I woke up.” He muttered, getting out a glass to put them in. He felt sluggish and gross, and Logan looked how he felt as he made a cup of coffee.

The two personas looked to the door when Prince walked in, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. They shared a look as Logan sipped his coffee. Roman was such a damn morning person. “Good morning, you two! Oh, Anxiety, those are some lovely flowers! Where did you get them?”

Anxiety merely shrugged, stealing the coffee that Roman had just poured out and taking it and the forget-me-nots back to his room. In his haste to go, he didn't notice the suspicious look that Logan sent to Roman, or the dreamy smile on Roman’s face as he went about making another cup of coffee.

 

By the time he received the tulips and the carnations, he was kind of expecting it.The only problem now was figuring out the culprit.

They were carefully wrapped up in a beautiful bouquet, lying in the spot that Anxiety always claimed as his own when he was invited to movie night. He frowned as he moved to pick them up, a little note attached confirming that they were for him.

“You have to have realised what these flowers mean by now.” Anxiety let out a short scream when Logan seemed to come out of nowhere. “Oh - sorry. I did not mean to scare you.” He patted Anxiety’s shoulder in the awkward way that he had become used to. At least with Logan, there was minimal physical contact. “But, seriously Anxiety, you’re not stupid. Even if you don’t know the meanings of the flowers.”

“I figured it’s a secret admirer.” Anxiety blinked once. Twice. Then turned to Logan. “Wait, what? What do you mean, meanings of the flowers?”

“Floriography. It was rather popular in the Victorian era as a way of communicating. It’s made a small comeback recently.” Logan nodded to the flowers in Anxiety hands. “All of the flowers that you have received thus far have certain meanings attached to them.”

Anxiety’s mouth dropped open for a moment as he stared at the bouquet. “Are… you going to tell me? What they mean?”

Logan smiled awkwardly, and shook his head. “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask the person who is giving these flowers to you. I made them a promise not to tell.” He replied quietly, moving to grab his book from his own spot on the couch. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of questions for them as it is. What’s a few more?” 

Anxiety was quiet as he stared at the flowers again. They were obviously lovely, but what exactly did they mean? He wondered how soon he would find out, moving towards his room so he could put the flowers into water. 

“I see you received flowers again, Anxiety.” Another squeak came from the usually brooding persona, and he turned to face Roman. He was getting a little annoyed with everyone sneaking up on him, honestly. Then again, he couldn’t stay too mad at Roman. “Who are they from?” There was a look on his face that Anxiety found hard to decipher, which was strange. He thought he knew the many expressions of Roman after staring at him so damn much, but apparently he was wrong.

“I… don’t know?” He shrugged, gently trailing a finger over a tulip. “Logan said they have a certain meaning. But he wouldn’t tell me what.”

Another unreadable expression flashed across Prince’s face. “I could tell you.” He offered quietly. “I know who they’re from, too. If you want, I could tell you everything.”

Anxiety almost accepted. He was so tempted to. He bit his lip, looking at Roman for a long moment. He felt himself getting caught in Roman’s web, a strangely intense gaze that threatened to steal his breath in the best way. But he remembered Logan’s words, and smiled wistfully down at the bouquet of red. “I think I’d prefer it if they came to me.” He said softly. “So I can thank them properly.”

He didn’t say how much he hoped that it was Roman, even as he let himself into his room, closing it behind him and leaning heavily against it. He heard quiet footsteps down the hall. The sound of the Prince returning to his own room.

 

Of all the flowers Anxiety received, the last was the most obvious. A single red rose, in full bloom, held by Roman himself. 

He hadn’t had to wait long. About an hour after they talked about the bouquet, there was a quiet knock on his door. 

On the other side was Roman, a nervous look on his face and the rose in his hand. He held out the flower for Anxiety, his smile slightly strained. “I… You said you wanted me to come to you.” After a moment, he added, “You don’t have to worry about thorns.”

Anxiety nodded wordlessly, carefully taking the rose. He gave Roman an inquisitive look, stepping aside to let him into his room. 

“It means ‘I love you’,” the royal murmured, that intense gaze back and focusing wholeheartedly on Anxiety. 

“And the others?” He nodded to the tulips and carnations. Roman moved to the bed, sitting on the edge. Anxiety quickly joined him, still holding the rose like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Pansies are for lover’s thoughts. Daisies, innocence and loyal love.” Roman began, tilting his head as he watched Anxiety. “Forget-me-nots for true love. Red tulips are a declaration of love, while also saying ‘believe me’. Red carnations, to tell you that my heart aches for you.”

“And the rose to say that you love me.” Anxiety finished quietly. 

Roman nodded, gently taking his hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I do love you.” He murmured, looking straight into Anxiety’s eyes. “Are my affections returned?” 

Anxiety, with his face burning under his makeup, nodded. His heart pounded as he leaned in, and then they were kissing. 

After that, Anxiety kept receiving flowers. But from then on, he knew that they were always from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I checked a few websites to make sure they all had the same meaning.  
> Pansy - Thoughts (Sometimes referred to as lover’s thoughts)  
> Daisy - Innocence, loyal love, purity  
> Forget-me-not - True love, memories  
> Carnation (Red) - My heart aches for you, admiration  
> Tulip (Red) - Believe me, declaration of love  
> Single red rose - I love you  
> Come follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
